The Awakening
by Uzumaki Ricky
Summary: Naruto after failing to bring Sasuke back ends up in the hospital where Sakura meets him and tells him its okay. But he doesn't believe her and something cracked in his mind evidently awakening a demon that was residing in the recarnation of its self... Will eventually be rewritten
1. Chapter 1

The Awakening

Uzumaki Ricky: Whazzup! This is Uzumaki Ricky and Lil'-Demon-Kenna bringin you the first chapter of our NaruHina fanfic: The Awakening!

Disclamer: If either of us owned Naruto, DO YOU THINK WE WOULD BE WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF CHURNING OUT NEW CHAPTERS OF THE MANGA?

The Awakening

Chapter One

Sakura reached for the door handle again for the fifth time that day. She quickly pulled her hand back. 'Why can I do it?' She thought as reached for the handle again. Swollowing the lump in her throat, she grasped the handle with her right hand and turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open softly, "Naruto?" She called softly and quietly afraid of waking him up-and if she was lucky, not waking up Sasuke.

"Sakura?" He grunted from his position. He layed in the hospital with a head of indigo hair positioned on his chest which conected to a a small girls body leaning over the bed and half way situated on the chair that was convenlently located right next to the bed.

"Did I wake you?" She asked in a soft voice as to not to wake up the sleeping girl.

"No I have been awake ever since Hinata fainted." He mumbled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh...Naruto?" Sakura was unsure weither to ask or just assume.

"I am sorry Sakura...I broke the promise...I couldn't get him to come home-I'm sorry." Naruto said stilling his hand and clenching his other hand.

Sakura walked over to the blinded window, "I k-k-know Naruto-its not your fault-"

"But it is! I let my emotions get the best of me! I wasn't able to save him because I am exactly like Neji says-Weak, useless, fated to lose." Naruto said staring at the girls face.

"No Naruto you are none of those! Naruto you-you I envy you! You've got the one person who loves you for you and I have no one who looks beyond my looks." Sakura said as tears started to form in her eyes causing her vision to blur.

"Hinata? S-she's the one?-" Naruto was cut off.

"Naruto, Hinata's loved you for-I don't know ever since we were first years at the acadamy." Sakura said as she faced Naruto with tears streaming down her face.

"Thats probably the only thing that could-never mind...Sakura your wrong there is some one and you know it! You just won't admit it...Sakura I am not kidding when I say that the "crush" Lee has on you is not just a crush-Sakura he really loves you...Give him a chance and maybe you can live to see another day...Sakura you are probably the only one who can change him, but that doesn't mean that you have to forget and stop loving him-yes I know it was love, with the attention you give Sasuke and how you always forget any one is there and how you are posesive about him-if thats not love then what is? He had the oppertunity to get strong here with friends and family but he threw that all away right when he steped through those gates." Naruto said as he continued with brushing his fingers through Hinata's hair.

Sakura then colasped onto the chair on the oppiste side of the other chair, "Is it true? I just thought it was a simple crush and nothing along the lines of love thats why I regected him because if it was only a crush I didn't want to get hurt if he desided some one was better than me..."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Although thats the way we love-we love even if the risk is great to take and deal with but with another it doesn't hurt as much any more-although it may never stop hurting even if it lessens the pain and slowly numbing it but it will still be there." Naruto said looking away.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said softly and tearfully.

"I'm sorry Sakura I tried my hardest." Naruto said not looking at her face.

"I know its okay." Sakura said before standing and heading out of the door before he could say any thing, "Get well soon, Goodbye for now Naruto." She said before closing the door behind her.

"Hinata, she's gone." Naruto sadly said as Hinata sat up and huged the boy who was on the verge of tears.

"Naruto-kun every thing will be fine." Hinata tried to comfort him as his tears finally fell from his eyes.

Outside the door Sakura slumped against it as the tears fell faster from her eyes. 'Lee I am so sorry...Its not a full heart but if you will still acept it, I will give it to you.' Getting back up Sakura walked away.

"Naruto-kun it's okay don't worry nothing can happen to us-we will get strong with each other and prove them wrong-AHH" Hinata arched her back as a unbearible pain shot through her the moment Naruto's eyes glazed over and she soon passed out due to the pain.

**Chapter One end.**

**Uzumaki Ricky: READ AND REVIEW OR uses kuchiyose and summons an army of giant foxes and kitsunes* MY FRIENDS WILL USE YOU AS A CHEW TOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Ricky: WE'RE BAAAAAAAAACK! And, Demon and I are bringin' you guys chapter two of "The Awakening"! By the way, when i'm waiting for demon, I'm working on a solo project I just took on. Check it ou if you can. Narut, do the disclaimer!

Naruto: *Stops holding Hinata and walks over* FINE! Demon and this ... Jerk *points at Ricky* don't own Naruto. If they did, I'd probably be with Hinata in the manga!

Uzumaki Ricky: Oh! I walk-in on you and Hinata while you're "getting imtimate" ONE TIME, and you can't let it go, can you!

Naruto: No, no I can't! *Starts arguing with Ricky*

Sakura: *huff* Start the fic. *Walks offscreen* Will you two idiots SHUT UP! *punching and screams of pain*

Hinata: LEAVE MY NARUTO ALONE YOU BITCH! *Runs at Sakura ready to kill*

The Awakening

Chapter Two

"Ahh what the hell?" Naruto asked as he was in the dark and dreary place where the Kyuubi himself resided.

"Ah good to see you again Kit." The furball said lifting his head off his giant paws.

"What do you want furball?" Naruto asked as he wiped away the reminets of the tears on his face.

"Kit, what you just did out there-you do know what you did right?" Kyuubi asked stretching.

"No. Other then Hinata going into pain thats all I know." He said glancing around and back to the furball.

"*sigh* Kit you might want to sit down this is going to take a little while..." NAruto did what he was told. "Naruto when you went into that emotional pain in front of the vixen you caused a bond to form with her and another demon-what demon I'm not entirely sure but I know it would be one that has some sort of ties with me so it might be a fox or a wolf or a dragon or anything with a tie with me but then again with all the power that remains hidden in you I wouldn't expect just one to make an appearence in that bond. Anyways I am going to have to coach and teach you how to use all my powers before anything else goes on. But first I need you to wake up and take the vixen to the outskirts of the town. Her chakra is building and when she wakes up a huge amount of chakra will be exserted and we will have all the ninja and anyone who felt it on our backs." Naruto nodded before getting kicked out of his mind.

XxXxX

Naruto sat up feeling a whole lot better then before and he gentally lifted the sleping form of Hinata into his arms and got out of the hospital bed and walked over to the window.

He carefully opened it while trying not to disturb the sleeping girl.

When he got it open he focused his chakra into his feet and jumped to the nearest roof top and then to the next and so on untill he came to the path that lead to training ground 100 which was desurted since ROOT was disbanded.

After landing in the middle of the training ground he sat down with Hinata's head on his shoulder and her sitting in his lap while he waited against the trunk of a tree for her to wake up.

XxXxX

After an hour or so Naruto got bord of waiting so he went into his mind to talk with the fur ball.

"Okay Kyuubi I want you to explain in more detail what you were talking about 'hidden power' for and then tell me what is going on in your head." Naruto said sitting down by the large gate.

"I was hoping you would have over looked that-oh well might as well explain...*sigh* So a long time ago when I was seen as the ruler of the motal world and the summon world and hell was when I met my 'demon buddies' they are the other strongest demons in Hell, there were; Koori the nine tailed dragon, Juubi the nine tailed wolf, Naari the nine tailed pheonix, Suubi the nine tailed wraith, Daachi the nine tailed panther, Naabi the nine tailed griffen, Tora the nine tailed cheetah, Daasa the nine tailed wayvern, and Jarukithe nine tailed Demi-god and before you ask a demi-god is a human with element based tails born form Kami himself and a human woman killed durring child birth. Anyways so these nine were the strongest in Hell besides me, but I have ten tails-"

"Kyuubi the book says only nine tails." Naruto interupted the fox.

"Thats because when this happened I had one of my tails sealed away by a bastard named Madara and thats what caused me to attack Kohona, but I am getting off trak so anyways the nine had made a deal with me saying tha tif I alowed them free roam of the mortal world then they promised that if I were ever to get sealed that they would be sealed too but another promise they had was that there were no killings to be done unless it was self defence. So that promise was never broken for thirty-thousand years and now that it has happened they have remained dorment in you and the vixen is giving off the chakra of all the nine's mates and Kimi-hime, my mate, meaning that no matter what you do if she doesn't except you, you won't be able to find another mate." Kyuubi said before walking over to the left wall of his cage. "I could on the other hand awaken all nine of them to help strangthen you for excange a different scenary then this dump, or you could awaken them yourself but that would take centaries before you ever get tham all awakened." Kyuubi said before sitting back down.

"So if I have you awaken them and I change this dump how would I be able to talk with them and you?" Naruto asked a little confused.

"Easy when you change the dump into something else just picture our seals to wind up in the same place that way all of us would be able to communicate with you and with each other when we get bord." Kyuubi explained like it really wasn't all that hard.

"Alright its a deal but only after you awaken them and choose what you want this place to be like will I change any of this." Naruto said before leaving his mind.

XxXxX

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt twitching on his lap and looking to the girl he saw her twitching and sqaurming in pain before all the sudden she sat up and opened her eyes as a large burst of chakra exploaded off of her in a circle.

White chakra danced away from her as she calmed down and looked around her. Only for her to turn red and promtly faint.

"Hinata?" He said shaking her a little.

She slowly opened her eyes to see worried deep blue eyes looking into hers. She turned red and started to fight for conciousness.

"Hinata please don't faint again." He said as he gave her some space.

"Naruto what happened?" She asked getting over her blush and the closeness of them.

"I donno but I think from what the furball said is that you bonded with ten demons and each of them are tied to me and the furball and these other nine animals." Naruto said nonchantly seeing as he already told her of Kyuubi and she didn't care.

"What animals where the others so I know what animals I have in me." She said forgeting bout her uneasyness and shyness.

"He said you would have; fox, dragon, wolf, wayvern, griffen, pheonix, panther, wraith, cheetah, and demi-god, the demi-gods are born from Kami himself and a human woman who then dies durring child birth and the demi-god has element baised tails." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

Hinata's eyes went blank and Naruto started to panic after calling her name for five times.

XxXxX

Hinata found herself in a large bright forest with ten large clearings all around her, in each clearing was a different animal.

"Ah so your the kit we murged with?" A large red fox said who stood in the clearing in front of her.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga." She said bowing to the fox and the creature to the left of the fox chuckled.

Hinata turned to it and saw a white scaled dragon curled up in the middle watching her.

"A Hyuuga huh?" She got a nod in return. "So we get a main brancher I presume," Again she got a nod, "I just hope your nothing like those bastards that think they are all that," She got a shake of the head as an answer this time, "So you are nothing like them?" She got a nod, "Good or else I would have removed myself from you-anyways you may call me Yuri." She said before falling back to sleep.

"And you may call me Suri." A black panther said from the clearing to the left of Yuri.

"My name would be Maechi." A purple waith said form the left of Suri.

"Mine would be Kimi." The fox said.

"Mine is Yumi." A large white fox said from the right of Kimi.

"Mine is Suki." A large yellow griffen said from the right of Yumi.

"Mine is Nachi." A large humanoid figure with silver hair and nine elemental tails swinging behind her said from the right of Suki.

"Mine is Sumi." A large orange pheonix said from the left of Maechi. 

"My name would be Tichi." Said a large white and black cheetah that was to the right of Nachi.

"Mine is Yuki." A large white wayvern flapped it's large wings that was exactly behind Hinata.

"Nice to meet all of you." Hinata said looking each and every one in the eye.

"Now on with the prophecy." Yuri said looking twords Kimi as she took a deep breath.


	3. WARNING! PLOT BY THE FF STAFF!

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums, and message fellow authors


End file.
